


Subaquatic Aphrodite 水中的阿弗洛狄忒

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 爱梅特塞尔克的爱人成为了一个会死去的人。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Subaquatic Aphrodite 水中的阿弗洛狄忒

一

固执的人， 正如他曾摇头叹气如此这般评价你一样，面对凋零你也无可奈何地将其归结于神圣不可侵犯的命运。同时吞下智慧果实与生命果实，这是一件多么荒谬又残酷的事，你总是期待有死之物的新生哀叹不朽的迟暮，向不完整——哪怕所有人称之为虚无——送上生的喜悦与祝福。

可讴歌永劫复归注定无法与血淋淋的真理永存，永无止境的争论、不可调和的分歧、突如其来的灾厄已使你疲惫不堪，徘徊在无光之海笼罩的规整街道，直到你下定决心离开。

终末的爱慕不过是一次徒劳的挽留。

二

花楹倚乘悠久之风轻抚大地，簌簌落英无不令过往行人驻足称奇，而你却因美梦被打搅不情愿地睁开眼睛。层层乱花依旧无法削弱刺眼光芒，强烈的违和感引起的短暂晕眩使你丧失长时间冒险锻炼出的时间感，从大剑剑身积攒的落花你判断小憩有余，但又仿佛长眠许久。或许是妖灵的又一个小小恶作剧，你这样想着停下脚步打算确认方位。放眼望去周遭尽是似曾相识的迷离蓝烟，你不知身在何处，懊恼地挠了挠头，但直觉告诉你你似乎在等待一个人——花楹树丛中徐徐走来的身影会告诉这仅是一场萍水相逢，而你却觉得一见如故，你将他视作多年未见的老友，静静跟在身后微笑着倾听他向你讲述一座城邦的诞生。

可是你没有瞧见那个身影，而你也如同一张白纸，除了背后的大剑，你甚至回忆不起为何身在此处。于是你下意识呼唤，话到嘴边如鲠在喉，想不起熟悉的名字，你不得不再一次开始孤身一人的旅行。

沉睡的英雄会再一次回归。那是步入衰败的大地流传已久的预言，而你却回以沉默，你知道不自量力的人背负不相称的责任会有怎样的后果。在你沿着传说的道路巡游全境，英雄的名号又一次声名鹊起，可是当四周投来殷切的目光，你总是下意识别过头去望着东方幽幽的高塔，缄默不语。

在你遁入阴沉乡，希望在传说中的英雄消失之地寻找灵感时，意想不到的客人来访。你当然不会知道古老的妖灵等候多时，你只是歪着头聆听庞然大物意味不明的长啸，随后欣然踏上绿意盎然的小岛——直觉驱使着你如此前行。

_但愿为时不晚，但愿这次你不再醒来。_

你回过头去，俾斯麦早已不见踪影，只留下一句悠远绵长的妖灵语。

远古之人，海底的居民如此称呼来自陆地的客人，正如他们的祖先所呼唤的那样，可不同之处在于，这一次目的地已经不再是点灯之地，它有了新的名字——英雄的长眠之地。

百年间鱼人部落循环往复一件事，他们会引导远古之人前往海底都市，目睹他热泪盈眶，而后宛如浪花的泡沫一般刹那间消失不见。

这是最后一次，你的旅途终于落下句号。在你又一次跨越卡利班大海沟，屏住呼吸注视某个男人搭建出的幻想城市，过去所见的一切文明顷刻间黯然失色，而你没有为之惊叹，席卷而来的孤独感包裹住每一存皮肤，直到你的泪水融入深海。

最后一次，因为你的灵魂已经所剩无几。

爱梅特赛尔克如是说。

三

你究竟要逃到什么时候。

爱梅特赛尔克收起了一如既往的鄙夷神情，转而意味深长地俯身托起怪物的脸颊，咪起眼睛静静端详男人的模样——那是他身上仅存的与人类相似的地方，紧接着又着了魔似的掐住食罪灵的脖子勒出伤痕，另一手抚上裸露的胸襟温柔地揉捏凸起。被束缚在床上的男人如同野兽一般遵循本能发出咿呀的叫声，无法控制地流下津液，充满情欲意味的画面反而更令无影心生厌恶，仿佛被迫观赏动物受最原始的生殖欲望驱使进行毫无廉耻的结合。爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼，背过身去。

过去曾经有一位自不量力的英雄为了拯救所有人四处讨伐食罪灵，在他打败了最后的灵光卫后，可怜的男人终于发现过去曾被他打败的光之力并没有消失，而是附在了他的身上。人类的身躯无法承受聚集了一个世界的力量，光之力在他的体内爆发，新的灵光卫诞生了，诺弗兰特又回到了无尽光普照大地的时代。

可悲的男人成为最后的兽被囚禁在海底，不老不死，时间和光之泛滥不断侵蚀他的理智，没过多久他的灵魂因承担不住肉体的压力陷入沉睡，而男人也和他亲手讨伐过的灵光卫别无二致了。

不加以分辨的博爱，不区分对象的诅咒本是二位一体。

察觉到客人的来访，爱梅特赛尔克突然转过头去。

光之泛滥的罪魁祸首，诺弗兰特唯一的、最后的噬罪者，亚马乌罗提的座上宾，爱梅特赛尔克的阶下囚，同时也是佐迪亚克永恒的敌人，海德林的信徒，光之战士，暗之战士，英雄。

你有着众多身份，而我唯独无法称呼你为我的爱人——

“无聊的英雄过家家游戏又结束了？真可怜，像幽灵一样反复重生，只不过让毁灭延迟一百年而已。

我答应过会送你最后一程，而你一次又一次让我失望，为什么不做个听话的好孩子乖乖在我为你建造好的乌托邦等待末日来临呢？我亲爱的光之战士，在你的倒霉朋友都咽气之时我向你许诺过，我会一直陪你。

而你却总是溜出去继续你的英雄游戏，看看你自己现在的样子吧，吸收了第一世界碎片的你又变得支离破碎了。

就算是我也难以在第一世界毁灭时保全你。”

帝都绅士从颇具风度的语调吐露真心，到最后几乎是咬牙切齿一字一句蹦出话来。

爱梅特赛尔克不得不承认光之战士在惹恼自己上简直同那个固执的，总爱打乱自己计划的混蛋一模一样。

看来自海德林那一脚行星的命运翻天覆地，但至少那个人的臭毛病并没有变，一如既往地踩他的地雷，一如既往地出乎他的意料。

爱梅特赛尔克从未捕捉成功过那个人的想法，爱人不过是自己的一厢情愿的称呼，只能在埋在心底的称呼。尽管希斯拉德多次怂恿过爱梅特赛尔克向榆木脑袋的另一位友人表明态度，但他始终拒绝。

是的，他们之间甚至不曾有过爱情，在爱梅开口之前，他便下定决心离开十四人委员会。那个人永远不可能得知，这一举动被委员会中唯一的友人视为最严重的背叛。

“你被一位恶灵缠上了“，爱梅特赛尔克每一次苏醒都必然伴随那个人的转生，哪怕不苟言笑拉哈布雷亚老爷子也曾揶揄过两人可悲的命运。他不可能忘记古代人信仰中的命运女神——一位手握纺锤喜怒无常的女人，尽管神话早已随着亚马乌罗提的毁灭变得无人问津。亚马乌罗提的所有子民任由她摆布，从出生到死亡，甚至来世。爱梅特赛尔克明白这位不带任何感情的女神一旦心血来潮有多恐怖，她操纵一切因缘，直至今日仍旧旋转纺锤纺牢牢捆绑住他们，甚至恶趣味地越束越紧。

他记不清多少次杀死那个人，无论是直接还是间接。

指间留存的温度并不能阻止生命的消逝，目睹眼下一动不动的人儿僵硬冰冷、发青发紫对于行刑者来说真是奇妙的现象。他守候了整整七天七夜，直到蛆虫从尸体中爬出，唇齿间落下死亡之吻方才宣告仪式的结束，那是冥界的宠儿第一次「亲手」扼杀生命。不久后第一灵灾发生，仅存的三人获得了重回故乡的可能性，以牺牲1/14友人为代价。

_对有限的时间焦急、忧虑、不知所措，感到受伤……_

有限的对象不再是事不关己的某个拉哈布雷亚院的创造物，爱梅特赛尔克开始诅咒脆弱而不完整的生命。

渐渐地，无影之中有了一个不成文的规定，棘手的那个人统统交给爱梅特赛尔克来处理，连艾里迪布斯也抱怨过他的占有欲太强。

某个拙劣的——在爱梅特赛尔克看来——古代人剧作家的拙劣爱情喜剧一语成谶。

_过去的人类曾经是拥有四只手四只腿、两幅面孔和一对生殖器，浑然而完美的生物。神无法忍受人类的僭越跋扈，于是想了个办法，既让他们活着又能削弱他们的力量，那就是把人类劈成两半。神又将人类的面孔转向切开的那一面，让他们直面血淋淋的切口，要他们牢记自负所造成的恶果。_

_人被劈成两半后，面朝的切口不断提醒着不完整，于是他们眷恋着被切开的另一半，想要与他合二为一。被切开的生殖器恰好能满足他们的这一欲望，一方凸起，令一方凹进去，恰到好处的契合，于是人类学会了交媾。_

_如果某一天一个男人恰好与他的另一半相遇，他们就会迅速拥抱在一起，热烈地相亲相爱，一方迫不及待地插入另一方，紧紧地焊在一起，模仿完整的人。_

_爱情（Eros）就是渴望和追求整体这一欲望的名字。_

喜剧自发表后铺天盖地的质疑声滚滚而来，其中最大的声音便是人们该如何分辨对方是不是自己的另一半。在这一点上，爱梅特赛尔克久违地赞同喜剧作家，哪怕是原初世界不完整的那个人，他只用瞧上一眼就能明白他就是自己的另一半，倒不是因为那个人的灵魂发出绮丽瑰怪的光，而是比灵魂更触及心灵深处的东西。

然而戏剧并没有告诉他，如果一半是不完整的残次品，另一半是完美而自足的人，那会发生什么？

爱抑或死亡，两者必选其一。

耽于肉体的爱情太过脆弱，他渴望如同灵魂般永恒的合一。不过爱梅特赛尔克承认，他的确有插入的冲动，每一世都无法压抑住刺向爱人心脏的冲动。终有一天，他的爱人会以完美的形态与爱梅特赛尔克重逢——这是佐迪亚克给与信徒的承诺，一切都会回到从前。

本应如此，但漫长的岁月侵蚀着支离破碎的心，沾满血渍的双手时刻提醒着他：你不得不杀害你的爱人。他决定动一个小小的手脚，提早让那个人成为同伴陪伴在他身边，或许就能从无边的悲剧中解脱出来。

人类无法直接变成无影，这是爱梅特赛尔克经历数次实验得出的结论。

但现在不同，他的光之战士已经不再是人类了。所有的棋子皆已归位，无影的诞生仪式准备就绪，爱梅特赛尔克却在最后的关头被反将一军。

恐怕这是那个人最后一次违背爱梅特赛尔克的想法了，宁肯燃烧灵魂游荡在苟延残喘的世界继续虚假的冒险也不愿被囚禁在海底的乐园：每隔数年，光的灵魂离开食罪灵的身体重返雷克兰德，在花楹林中醒来——那是水晶公召唤出他的地方，然后作为无名的冒险者踏上拯救世界的旅途。

当然不可能真正拯救世界，因为唯一的救世主也是唯一的食罪灵。爱梅特赛尔克曾经大为恼怒，回到岸上亲自将人绑回亚马乌罗提，可没过多久他又会飘荡至诺弗兰特，宛如一张新生的白纸从花楹树下醒来。到最后爱梅特赛尔克索性撒手不管，即使不用操心，他也会自己来到亚马乌罗提，然后回到这副不成人样的身躯，陷入沉睡，等待下一次苏醒。

简直就像古代人神话里冥界主神的妻子，吞下了四粒石榴的她无法永远离开冥界。一番挣扎后她与冥界主人妥协，一年中的四个月留在冥界，剩下的时间回到地上孕育新生。

「新生」，在爱梅特赛尔克看来是多么刺眼的字句，在行星撕裂后辗转难眠的自己彻夜咀嚼黄金时代的时光，那时他和自己仍是共同掌管生与死的真理双子，而如今失去永生的他在海德林的指引下往复轮回，又不断地被佐迪亚克的信徒杀死。

_愿新生的你有一个好结局。_

希斯拉德的愿望，也是爱梅特赛尔克的杂念。

爱梅特赛尔克发誓要让这场闹剧落幕，甚至连来自未来的不确定因素皆以一一突破。

可是最终那个人又一次全盘打乱爱梅特赛尔克的计划。究竟是那个人识破了他的诡计，还是光之战士拯救世人的博爱本能驱使他飞蛾扑火呢。

到最后他仍不得而知，包括万年前那个人自愿的死。

四

无数次的重生令他的灵魂消磨殆尽，更何况他本身就是残次品，原本闪耀至魔法生物清晰可辨的灵魂光芒在上古的大魔法师面前也微弱得可怕。他的灵魂太过孱弱，不如说反复脱离肉体游荡百年本身就已经是一个奇迹。爱梅特赛尔克的计划彻底宣告失败，别说诞生新的无影，他能否在第八灵灾下存活都成问题，而爱梅特赛尔克比任何人都清楚原初世界的灵魂消失将意味着什么。

那是一个世界终其一生的能量，讽刺的是，毁灭比十三个世界的创生璀璨夺目得多。如果某个无影身处时空裂缝观测他的劳动成果，一向热衷挖苦人的他说不定会如此得意洋洋地向海德林发问，然而此时的他无暇享受胜利的喜悦。这是一幅怎样荒诞的景象，世界终焉的尽头，一向被世人视作无情无泪的无影竟然怀抱着一个残缺的灵魂。直到周遭逐渐化为星星点点的以太，而孕育新生的以太之海并非那个男人的最终归处，外来者的他如同一滴水滴落大海消逝在以太间，化为虚无。

“哈迪斯，我想那个人的一生应当是幸福的。”

爱梅特赛尔克比任何人都清楚原初世界的灵魂消失将意味着什么，意味着他将永远孤身一人。

End

后日谈

*subaquatic Aphrotide的灵感出自会饮所提出来的两位美神——天上的阿芙洛狄忒和地下的阿芙洛狄忒，这里化用为水中的阿芙洛狄忒（Subaquatic Aphrodite）来指代被囚禁在amaurot里的食罪灵光。

*过度脑补非常多，胡乱代餐后遗症，因此仅代表个人观点，和官方无关。

*并非哲学系出身，哲学素养非常有限，如有谬误还请大佬指出。

在得知爱梅的结局之后这个故事已经初成雏形了，不过种种原因直到三周之后我才亲自跑完5.0流程，对amaurot有了整体的认识后（三条风脉任务非常有趣，同时也是解读古代人的哲学观最重要的文本）我才有足够的信心着手写作计划，同时也坚定了之前的看法——爱梅与那个人的分歧本质上是美学上的冲突。

古希腊的阿芙洛狄忒本身就有两种来源。

_年长的那一位不是从母亲的子宫里产出来的，而是来自苍天本身，我们称之为天上的阿芙洛狄忒；年轻的那一位是宙斯和狄俄涅生的，我们称之为地下的阿芙洛狄忒。_

会饮中赋予了两位美神不同的解释路径，属地的阿芙洛狄忒关注的是肉体而非灵魂，寻欢作乐的世俗之爱；而属天的阿芙洛狄忒较为年长，没有沾染荒淫和放荡，鼓励的是崇高的，健康的爱。

让我们回到女巫狄奥提玛关于美的精彩论调，她所著名的爱的阶梯的两端正好与两位美神对应。

一个年轻的情人是如此开始他的爱的旅程的，首先他会从形体之爱开始，他所关注的是他所爱的特定的那个人的美。如果他再进一步，他会意识到不同形体中的美是相关联的，他从千千万万个不同种类的事物中窥见到了美本身。于是他会认定灵魂之美比形体之美更为高尚，他的视野瞬间变得开阔，他所爱的人的美不再是不可替换和不可通约的了。

_由于见识了更多的美，他就不会再像一个卑微的奴隶那样，只爱恋某个个别的美的对象.....他转向巨大的美的海洋，凝神观照。_

理念的美是永恒的，统一的。分有美的事物生生灭灭，而美本身永存。当这位年轻的情人掌握到美本身，他不会再被有朽的血肉之躯蒙蔽双眼，他获得了到达不朽的途径。

爱梅与那个人就站在爱欲阶梯的两端。天上的阿芙洛狄忒从文本意义的解读来看是对哲学、真理的爱欲。这种形而上的爱摆脱了不确定性的束缚，因为它的对象本身——美的理念——是不朽的和永恒的。不再为爱的对象受命运捉弄而苦恼，也不会为转瞬即逝的美而患得患失，脱离了尘世间美所倚仗的外衣，爱人青春年华中的美和数学公式的美又有什么不同呢？它们的美都是自足的，永恒的，屹立在巍峨奥林匹克之巅。

这也是amaurote的哲学观，让我们再回过来看看三条风脉支线，amaurot的居民根据理念创造事物，理念是先于事物本身而存在的。与创造物不同，理念本身是纯粹的（不掺杂任何会腐朽的成分，纯而又纯的概念）、稳定的（不会因为时间而腐朽）、指向真理的。同时具备了这些要素的生活（哲学家的生活，或者沉思的生活）才会被amaurot的居民认定为真正的生活，缺乏这些标准则是没有价值的生活，沉迷于一时的肉体享乐只是因为他们没有见过真正的美和真理为何物，这样的人生始终被身体和欲望的局限性所摆布。

_那个人偶，没有感情，也不会感到恐惧，_

_不论是多么危险的对手，都能毫不犹豫地面对。_

_怎么样，是不是美得如梦似幻啊？_

_这是对美最为纯粹的表现……（优等市民的义务）_

有朽的物体只是分有美的理念，而不是美本身，因此只有不朽的物体才能体现最纯粹的美。剧情中反复强调amaurot是一个没有冲突和战争，人民相互友爱，消解了一切私有的城邦，如同柏拉图的理想国一样，每个人各司其职，整体处在最理性的统治之下，城邦情感和欲望的成分被压制，那么就不会发生（城邦内部的）纷争了。amaurot的居民站在一个最完美的立场上，几乎是接近神的立场，面朝最纯粹与高尚的真理之海，他们并不会在意感性世界的种种悲欢，易逝的事物都是虚假的。

再补充一个小彩蛋，与柏拉图的理念说相对应的还有另一个重要的理论回忆说，灵魂在进入肉体之前生活在纯粹理念的世界中，在进入肉体后受到肉体的玷污忘记了理念的知识，而知识的学习过程就是重新回忆起理念的过程。那么我们再回过头来看爱梅的那句：

_不管我说多少，你也不可能回想起来吧。_

是不是有了新的意义呢？

回到话题上来，漆黑4中的融入了灵魂的不死鸟之所以会被创造学院送到爱梅的手上超度，是因为它与amaurot崇尚的美学是不一致的。新时代的人类也是如此，他们终有一死，受有朽的生命摆布，必然会经历生离死别。同时又被命运左右，你爱的人不一定会爱上你，相爱的人也不可能永远在一起，这样的爱情是如此脆弱，人们反复受到痛苦和受难的折磨。短短不足百年的爱又怎么能是永恒的呢，既然不是永恒那又怎么会是真实呢？为虚假的真善美忙忙碌碌一生，为有限的生命焦虑、不安，使得他们无暇追溯真正的美为何物，他们还停留在爱欲的第一层阶梯——沉迷于肉体的感官享受，被非理性的欲望所驱使，这样的生活在爱梅看来是不可理喻的，渺小且不真实的。因为新人类的欲望，在amaurot居民看来大部分均是不稳定的（例如追求金钱、权力、性，这也是当今大部分人的生活动力lol）且短暂的，挚友拥有无限生命的amaurot居民能够全身心投入到纯理念和意志的沉思生活，这也是为何爱梅特赛尔克指责光的人生是不完整的。

那么充满脆弱性的、不完整的、被时运左右的生活究竟值不值得过？难道一出生就无可避免走向死亡的人生注定没有任何意义？

显然爱梅和那个人得出的是完全相反的答案。有趣的是，这也并非游戏中那个人和光应该思考的问题，而是我们每一个活生生的人必须面临的问题。

古希腊有一个民间格言，西勒尼曾经如此回答国王弥达斯关于什么是最绝佳事物的问题：

_绝佳的东西是你压根儿得不到的，那就是：不要生下来，不要存在，要成为虚无。而对你来说次等美妙的事物便是——快快死掉。_

不难想象，无暇王座（记不清了菜鸡不打高难）的爱梅对着容纳不下光之力面露痛苦的光也这么许下怜悯，新人类的生命如此脆弱不堪，那么不如——快快死掉。

苦难是永远无法回避掉的，人出生就伴随着生老病死的原始痛苦。憎恨世界的苦难和人的脆弱，哲学家想象出了一个完美的形而上世界。amaurot就如同哲学家构建的理念世界一样，充斥着最稳定和真实的价值，崇高且不朽。但这同时这也是amaurot的最大病症，建立在最完善的基础上本身就失去了进一步超越的可能性，最终与死亡无异。

那么充满苦难的人生能带来什么呢，对于英雄短命的悲叹最终凝结为诗歌，对存活的意志的赞美成为人生此外的颂歌，那个人所代表的正是古希腊另一个传统——悲剧传统。悲剧所传达的是生的艺术，真正的存在并不是只有彼岸高高在上的真理，存在者才是真正的存在。存在者是一个独特的个体，他只有在感性化的生命体验中才能获得此在的可能性。

因此这里引用地上的阿芙洛狄忒指代那个人，当然不是指他沉迷于放荡的肉体快乐，而是指情爱的独特性，爱也是非常感性化的体验，非他莫属。当我们再回顾阿里斯托芬的神话——不可能找到比另一半更合适的爱人了，即使这样的爱情充满了不完整与偶然性。

两位美神不同之处的关键就在于爱的阶梯的关键一步，我们是否能将不同事物的美视作相关联的和可通约的呢，我们能否在最抽象的爱与美中获得爱的体验呢？这也是最难跨越的一步，想象一下，如果不跟随爱的阶梯，直接开始将爱人的美替换成数学公式的美，这听起来实在有些滑稽。当我们回过头来看看狄奥提玛的美的海洋，她似乎忘记了重要的一点，爱始终是从最个体性的和最具体的情感对象中开始的，如果没有第一步阶梯，那么爱的阶梯就失去了基石，即便理念的美再怎么富丽堂皇也会轰然倒塌。

在完全公有化的amaurot，所有特殊的私有化的爱都被隐去了（不过amaurot还存在家庭）。不存在私有的爱，因为那样会侵蚀城邦的整体利益，哪怕特殊的着装也是不允许的，特殊会诞生了私人性的情感因素。所有的感情都必须处在最理性部分的控制之下，欲望和情感都是不稳定的，终会威胁城邦的整体。

在会饮的高潮，在场的所有人无不为狄奥提玛的预言倾倒之际，迎来了一个戏剧性的转折——不速之客阿尔西比亚德斯闯入了，他向众人控诉他与苏格拉底的情事。宴席上的众人和宴席外的读者陡然间跌入感性的世界，要知道他是雅典最具吸引力的男人，无与伦比的天赐美貌，颇具才华又野心勃勃，年纪轻轻便担任将军，同时也是苏格拉底的学生，和情人。苏格拉底对阿尔西比亚德斯的教育失败可以说是古希腊哲学史上的一次重要事件。

爱是一个极具特殊性的事物，柏拉图和amaurot的理想城邦都消解了特殊性，个体的爱在他们看来都是短暂和易逝的，只有最抽象的理念的美所带来的感官刺激才是永恒的。诗与哲学注定不能共存，苏格拉底将诗人逐出了城邦——为了城邦的稳定，因为它们关注的是两种不同的美。

这也是为什么那个人会离开十四人委员会。

然而爱的阶梯上升的路和下降的本是同一条，在永恒轮回中那个人选择了下降的那条路，这也是水中的阿芙洛狄忒的写作意图。这注定是一条荆棘之路，它始终受命运和非理性情感的摆布，甚至终会毁灭，飞蛾扑火般的爱情。

但是那个人和光都力图证明，自诞生起就无可避免踏向死亡的人生并不是完全不值得一过的，在永恒轮回的受苦受难中所绽放的生存意志比古代人最智慧的结晶耀眼地多。

如果你曾经阅读尼采，那么你就不难明白光是如何通过反叛来表现对存在者本身的脆弱、不安定和受难中展现出来的生命意志的赞美。

One brings shadow, one brings light

正是日神精神和酒神相互交织的体现。希腊人认识到了人生在变幻无常的命运的前面多么无力与脆弱，于是他们在自然的恐怖与威慑面前设立光辉的“奥林匹斯诸神之梦”。对于这个苦难民族，阿波罗精神如同设立了一面具有美化作用的镜子，从一个更高的领域重新审视自身，以赋予人们补足人生此在的意志。而在对梦的审视过程中，同样也需要迷醉的假象，即是阿波罗之假象的假象，狄奥尼索斯精神消解了阿波罗的戒律，使人陷入原始矛盾和原始痛苦之中，在梦境中融入酒神的精神。两者的混合最先以抒情诗的展现，其发展的最高级形态便是悲剧。

多灾多难并不是人生的完全写照，受苦中体现出来的人性最深处的突破自我界限的本能才是更值得礼赞的。shadowbringers正是一首生命意志的颂歌，无论是第八灵灾后的人们，还是光之泛滥后的人们，每一个为生存奋斗的人都值得被冠名漆黑的反叛者称号。

（似乎写跑题了，主题明明是爱梅光x就先这样吧以后有机会再补充）

这就是那个人和光所体现的美学，无论是个人的命运，还是他们爱的命运，被特殊性所吸引飞蛾扑火般的感性体验，备受折磨，终将烟消云散。

故事的最后爱梅在不见天日的黑风海为光——只为光一个人——搭建出了曾经一同生活过的amaurot，他大可不必如此。他明明知道无论怎么呼唤光都不可能回忆起前世的时光，他也知道只要他隐藏起来等待光被光之力侵蚀那么他就能轻而易举取得最终胜利。从最理性的角度来看，这无疑是徒劳而无利的举动，甚至会带来风险（他知道白圣石的存在），但是爱梅仍然做了，站在真理巅峰的他，作为哲学家的他也选择了一条向下的路，哪怕这是一条注定迈向毁灭的路，满含泪水、刺痛、焦灼与不安，但同时也是只属于那个人的，特别的爱，一旦回到那种抽象意义上谈论的爱，这种爱根本不复存在。神下降到尘世爱上了一位有生有死的凡人，作为一则特殊的无法被普遍化的故事绘声绘色地讲述，那是被属地的阿芙洛狄忒所祝福的爱，正因为如此才显得格外动人。

*最后的最后非常感谢你的阅读！

*爱梅光的理解方式非常多元，这只是万千解释中微不足道的一种，非常欢迎大家来找我交流讨论，也感谢石川阿姨创造出一个可能性如此多的男人。


End file.
